


Fear

by IAmTheBadWolf1990



Series: Promises [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheBadWolf1990/pseuds/IAmTheBadWolf1990
Summary: After the Library, the Doctor and Rose deal with their fear of losing each other. Part of my Series Four rewrite, New Beginnings.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is step four of the Doctor's four-point plan that he devised in my Silence in the Library rewrite. I wasn't going to write it at first but then I realised that the rest of the smutty chapters I have planned are all in the Doctor's point of view and I wanted to do one from Rose's view point.
> 
> The first few paragraphs were originally meant to be part of the last Forest of the Dead chapter of my story but I ended up cutting it. But that means that if you are reading this without reading the rest of my Promises series first, you will still be able to understand it and know a little of the backstory behind it.

The Doctor sent them into the vortex without ever once letting go of Rose’s hand. But Rose was far from complaining. Their adventure in the Library had rattled her in more ways than one. Donna bid the Doctor and Rose goodnight and left for her room. Rose still wasn’t entirely sure what had happened to her but she knew that she had lost someone. It wasn’t surprising that she wanted to be alone right now.

Rose turned back to face the Doctor who was staring intently at the central column. ‘You all right?’ she asked. The Doctor just squeezed her hand a little tighter.

That was a no, then.

Rose understood the feeling. She was far from all right, herself. She had just had quite an intense day running through dark corridors, trying not to be eaten by the Vashta Nerada. Plus she couldn’t help thinking of River and what she meant for her and the Doctor’s future. The Doctor hadn’t told her much but from what he had said, Rose was sure that the woman had cared very deeply for him. Add that to Rose's earlier suspicions and it suggested that her and the Doctor’s relationship had an expiry date.

But Rose didn’t want to voice her worries. River had saved everyone, including the Doctor, and Rose didn’t want to disrespect that sacrifice with her own insecurities. But that didn’t stop the worry from still being there. She was still scared. And so was the Doctor judging by the look in his eyes.

It had been a fear-filled adventure for both of them. They had gotten separated and had come pretty close to never finding each other again. And that thought still frightened them. Rose squeezed the Doctor’s hand and he turned to look at her properly. She could see that he needed her just as much as she needed him right now.

Rose gave a little nod and the Doctor pulled at her hand, silently leading her to their bedroom.

\----

He was on her before the door to their room had even finished closing. He crashed his mouth to hers in a desperate kiss, backing her up to the wall. Rose clenched her fists around the material of his coat as she opened her mouth to him, needing to feel as much of him as she could.

When the need for air kicked in, she pulled away with a gasp but the Doctor wasn’t as willing to back away. His hands tightened on her waist as he peppered kisses all over her face. After taking a few more deep breaths to sustain herself, Rose brought his lips back to hers.

‘I thought I’d lost you,’ he whispered between urgent kisses. ‘I can’t lose you. I need you. Please. My Rose.’

‘It’s okay,’ she soothed, reaching up to stroke his hair. She had never seen him like this before – so openly afraid. ‘I’m still here. My Doctor.’

He continued muttering pleas for her to never leave as he trailed his lips to her neck and started sucking on her pulse point. One of his hands travelled from her waist and swiftly undid the buttons of her jeans. It was a matter of seconds before that same hand had plunged under the waistband of her knickers and found her centre. Rose keened at the duel feeling of the Doctor’s tongue on her neck and his fingers on her clit.

‘My Rose,’ he whispered as he pulled his mouth away from her neck briefly.

‘Doctor, please,’ whimpered Rose as she arched against him, feeling his erection pressing into her hip. ‘Need you.’

The Doctor removed his hand from her knickers and Rose took the opportunity to shrug his coat off of him. It pooled at their feet but neither of them bothered to kick it away. She reached for his belt next but the task became extremely difficult when the Doctor started kissing her again with such passion that Rose was grateful for the wall behind her. Without it, she may not have been able to stay standing.

The feel of the Doctor tugging down her jeans brought Rose back to her senses and she resumed her mission in getting his trousers off of him. She unclasped his belt and pulled it from the loops that held it in place. She chucked it away, not really caring where it landed.

The Doctor had pulled down Rose’s knickers with her jeans but he had only gotten them halfway down her legs before he had given up and moved his hand up to thrust two fingers inside her. Rose let out a cry of pleasure as he did so.

‘I need you too,’ whispered the Doctor and he pulled back a little so she could see his eyes. They were almost black with desire but Rose could still see the fear in them. And in that moment, she knew they weren’t making it to the bed this time.

The Doctor grazed Rose's clit with his thumb and she cried out again and gave an involuntary thrust of her hips. ‘Now, Doctor,’ she begged. ‘Please.’

At her words the Doctor pulled back and batted her hands away from his trousers so that he could get them undone himself. Rose leant down to finish taking off her own pants but the Doctor was too quick for her. She had only managed to get one leg free before he had her pressed against the wall again. One leg free was enough, she supposed and she lifted it to wrap it around his calf and bring him even closer. That’s when she noticed the reason the Doctor had been so quick in taking off his trousers. They were still on him, half way down his legs.

She was about to reach down to remove his trousers properly but then the Doctor removed his hand from her centre and ground his hips against her instead, causing his erection to brush against her folds, and she lost the ability to care. They were both naked enough for what they wanted and Rose couldn’t wait any longer.

She reached down and took the Doctor in her hand and he let out a low moan. ‘God, Rose,’ he gasped as he thrust into her hand a couple of times, seemingly unable to stop himself.

She let out her own gasp as the Doctor once again latched his mouth onto her neck. ‘Now,’ she whispered, guiding him to her entrance. The Doctor put a hand under her knee to lift her leg up so it was now wrapped around his waist and with one hard stroke; he buried himself into her completely. Rose let out a shout at the sensation. ‘Fuck, Doctor!’

Taking her words as an instruction, the Doctor began to thrust into her. There was no finesse to his movements this time. It was hard and rough and Rose felt herself getting close to orgasm faster than she ever had before. And it seemed that the Doctor was in the same boat.

‘Please, Rose,’ he pleaded. ‘Don’t leave me. Don’t ever leave me. Need you.’

‘Not gonna leave you,’ she promised through her moans of pleasure. ‘Never gonna leave you. My Doctor.’

The Doctor’s hands gripped her waist tighter as he pounded into her even faster. ‘Rose, Rose, Rose,’ he chanted and with two more hard thrusts, they both exploded. Rose saw stars as her orgasm took over. She was fairly sure she was shouting the Doctor’s name but her voice sounded so far away. She was in heaven and she never wanted to come back down.

But inevitably she did.

Still panting, the Doctor slipped out of her and lowered her leg from his waist. Rose was once again grateful for the sturdy wall behind her to help her stand.

‘Never had sex up against a wall before,’ she said through ragged breaths, not sure of what to else say. Her mind was still a bit fuzzy from the intensity of her orgasm.

She had expected the Doctor to at least chuckle at that but instead he just kissed her. It was far less desperate and needy than the last few kisses but the fear was still there. Rose felt a pang of guilt at what she must have put him through by getting herself lost in the Library.

She reached up and stroked the side of his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. ‘I’m sorry for scaring you,’ she whispered.

The Doctor’s eyes opened and Rose could see that they were back to their normal chocolate brown colour. ‘It’s not your fault,’ he whispered.

‘I know, but still. I’m sorry. Believe me, I never want to leave you.’

The Doctor leant forward and kissed her again, much more softly this time. Only once he had pulled away did he look down and realise their state of dress. He let out a small laugh and shimmied his way out of his trousers. Rose let out her own chuckle and reached down to get her jeans off of the one leg they were clinging to. ‘In bit of a hurry, weren’t we?’ she said.

Once free of the fabric, the Doctor lifted her into his arms and carried her to the bed. He lowered them both onto the soft mattress and they curled around each other.

‘I didn’t mean to be so desperate,’ he whispered. ‘I’m sorry. I was just so… When I heard that scream and realised you’d gone.’ He gulped at the thought and Rose understood the feeling. She had been scared too. She still was a little if she was honest. But not of the Vashta Nerada. She was more scared of the future.

As much as she tried to ignore it, she was still worried about how well River knew the Doctor, and while the desperate shag against the wall had been incredible and had somewhat soothed her fear, she needed something else. She needed the Doctor to make love to her. To prove to her the feelings that she was almost positive he felt for her but couldn’t say.

Rose reached to him so she could unbutton his suit. ‘I know,’ she said as she got the last few buttons free and she kissed his clavicle, just above his undershirt. ‘I was scared too.’

She leant up and kissed him on the lips this time. It started out slow but he quickly caught on to her need and opened his mouth, allowing her to slide her tongue inside. 

She felt his hand slowly trail down her still-clothed stomach and grab the hem of her shirt. She reluctantly pulled away from him so that he could tug it off and then went to work on freeing him from his own shirt and jacket. He nuzzled her neck as she did so, every now then flicking his tongue out to taste her. Rose moaned in appreciation. ‘Want you,’ she whispered.

‘You have me,’ he said against her neck and then pulled away so that he could lift his shirt up over his head and chuck it away. Once that was done, he immediately returned to kissing that spot on her neck that always drove her mad.

‘Always?’ she asked, gasping a little.

He leaned back again to look her in the eyes and Rose could see the emotion shining within them. ‘Forever,’ he vowed.

Not being able to say anything to that, Rose pulled him down for a deep kiss and rolled onto her back, pulling him over her. He took the hint.

This time they were far slower, taking their time to worship each other like they had neglected to last time. But they were still just as desperate. Rose clung to the Doctor as he pushed into her and began to grind against her, relishing the skin-on-skin contact.

But eventually she had to loosen her grip so he could hold himself up and thrust into her properly. But she wasn’t going to let go entirely. Her hands raked up and down his back a few times before settling themselves in his hair. She knew he liked it when she tugged a little. Rose suppressed a giggle. Usually touching his perfectly styled hair was strictly forbidden unless she wanted to put up with an hour and a half worth of a pouty Time Lord. But as soon as his clothes were off and he had shed all those layers (both literal and figurative), he was quite happy to let Rose put to waste all that time and effort it took for him to get it perfect.

She gave his hair a particularly sharp tug and the Doctor let out a groan that sounded a lot like her name. She gave him her trademark cheeky grin that she knew he loved but it wasn’t long before he was wiping it off her with a fierce kiss.

‘My Doctor,’ she whispered against his lips.

‘Your Doctor,’ he agreed and Rose knew that no matter what the future held for them, it didn’t matter. He was here with her now and that was all she could really ask for. And she was damn well going to make sure she spent as much time as she possibly could showing him how grateful she was for whatever time they spent together. She loved him and intended to prove that to him every day for however long he would let her.

The Doctor trailed a hand down to where their bodies were joined and began to rub her clit just how she liked it and it was only a few minutes longer before Rose was hurtling over the edge once more, the Doctor right there with her. Each cried out the other’s name as they came, each with a silent promise of forever.


End file.
